No Regrets
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Ketika telah tiba waktunya, maka tidak akan ada penyesalan bagi Gin dan Rangiku. Biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya mereka rasakan, Biarkan mereka berdua merasakan kebahagiaan langit ketujuh itu. M for Safety. No vulgar. RnR?


**A/N:** Benar-benar saya merindukan FBI dan semua yang ada di sini. Untunglah, di tengah persiapan ujian semester, sempet2nya (?) saya bikin fic, bukannya belajar *plak*. GinRan, GinRan, GinRan menjadi pair yang menggilai saya pasca chapter Deicide itu. Sungguh saya masih tidak terima kalau Tite Kubo benar2 'mematikan' Gin :(

_Well_, mungkin masih bisa masuk rate T, tapi M _for safety, _agak 'sedikit' keluar dari jalur saya, _gomen._ Namun, saya memberanikan diri menulisnya sebab ada pesan tersirat yang dapat pembaca ambil setelah selesai membaca fic ini ^^.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach=Kubo's

**Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Lemon _**implicit**__, __**no vulgar**__ here_._Modified_ canon, _maybe_ OOC. **Tidak menerima protes karena 'kurang hot'**. _Don't Like? Don't Read._

* * *

><p><strong>No Regrets<strong>

_Ketika telah tiba waktunya, maka tidak akan ada penyesalan ~_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

a GinRan fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

* * *

><p>Unohana-<em>taichou<em> bersama Orihime Inoue, berhasil mengembalikan tangan kanan Gin akibat pertempuran melawan Aizen dua bulan lalu. Meski belum sepenuhnya pulih, namun keadaan Gin telah membaik, yang terpenting… nyawanya dapat terselamatkan dari keadaan kritis saat itu. Kritis… kondisi yang membuat Rangiku menangis sejadinya, dimana ia berada di titik terlabil selama hidupnya.

.

.

Langit Seiretei cerah saat ini, tidak jauh berbeda dengan hati seorang _shinigami _jelita yang terkenal di kalangan _shinigami_ pria. Wanita yang didambakan banyak pria tersebut kini telah menjadi milik seorang _ex-traitor_. Nama Matsumoto Rangiku telah menjadi Ichimaru Rangiku.

Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi, apa yang sebenarnya menjadi motif pengkhianatan Ichimaru Gin terhadap Gotei 13. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah demi Rangiku, bahkan Rangiku sendiri tidak habis pikir bahwa Gin akan melakukan tindakan sejauh itu demi dirinya.

Siapapun tentu akan memandang tindakan tersebut sebagai perwujudan cinta yang mendalam bagi sang terkasih, meski tak pernah diungkapkan dengan untaian kata. Sejatinya Gin tidak berkhianat bukan? Setidaknya pada Rangiku…

Karangan bunga bertuliskan ucapan selamat menempuh hidup baru, masih tertata rapi di luar kediaman _fukutaichou_ Divisi 10 itu. Pesta pernikahan telah usai sekitar tiga jam lalu, para tamu telah kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Mulai saat ini, pupus sudah angan-angan para shinigami pria untuk memiliki Rangiku, maupun untuk membayangkan tubuhnya saja. Sebab kalau itu sampai diketahui Ichimaru Gin, siap-siap saja menerima sabetan Shinsou atau serangan Kamishini no Yari mematikannya.

Gin mengulas senyum khasnya, dirinya masih berbalut kimono pengantin berwarna hitam elegan. Meskipun warnanya hitam, namun modelnya sangat berbeda dengan _shihakushou_ khas _shinigami_. Terlihat begitu tampan dan sangat serasi dengan pengantin wanita. Sesekali pandangannya menatap Rangiku yang berada di hadapannya. Keduanya duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai kayu kamar mereka.

Begitu canggung, terlihat jelas dari gerak-gerik mereka saat ini—malam pertama.

"Rangiku …" ucap sang pengantin pria.

Mata indah Rangiku membulat, ia terlihat salah tingkah, "Ya? Ada apa, Gin?"

"Aku masih ingat ketika kau menangisiku saat itu, ketika bulir air matamu jatuh dan membasahi pipiku. Terima kasih… telah mengkhawatirkanku."

Rangiku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak… seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau melakukan semua itu demi aku."

Mata Rangiku mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak… jangan, sebab Gin paling tidak bisa melihat wanita itu menangis. Dusta, saat Gin berkata pada Aizen bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki rasa belas kasihan pada Rangiku. Dusta, saat Gin berkata pada Aizen bahwa dirinya adalah ular berkulit dingin yang tidak punya hati.

"Maafkan aku Rangiku."

Wanita yang masih mengenakan sanggul pengantin itu menggeleng, "Tak apa Gin, bersamamu kini membuatku sangat bahagia.

Pandangan Gin mengarah ke jendela, entah apa yang ia tatap di luar sana.

Central 46 memaafkan tindakan pengkhianatan Gin, sebab ada iktikad baik dibalik tindakannya tersebut. _Soutaichou_ akan mengembalikan jabatannya sebagai _taichou_ di Divisi 3. Namun sebelum itu, ia harus menjalani masa hukuman ringan—dua tahun penjara yang dijatuhkan oleh Central 46. Sudah menjadi kesepakatan bahwa tak lama setelah pernikahan, ia harus segera menjalani hukuman itu.

"Ada apa, Gin? Kau sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu."

Pemilik Shinsou itu mengalihkan pandangan pada istrinya, "Aku hanya berpikir, apa yang dilakukan sepasang pengantin baru saat malam pertama mereka?" ucap Gin dengan tampang polos.

"Banyak… tidur, mengobrol, minum sake, makan bersama, atau melihat bintang mungkin?"

"Oh, begitu." Gin menganggukkan kepalanya. Rangiku lalu berdiri dari duduk bersimpuhnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sembari minum sake?" usul wanita jelita tersebut.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih dua puluh menit saat Rangiku kembali—membawakan nampan berisi makanan, dua buah gelas, serta dua botol sake. Ia meletakannya di lantai, lalu kembali duduk bersimpuh.

Suasana malam yang cerah menambah syahdu, menjadikan malam pengantin Gin dan Rangiku amat berbeda dengan malam-malam yang pernah mereka lewati saat masih kanak-kanak dulu. Tentu, tentu saja ini berbeda.

Rangiku menuangkan sake kedalam dua gelas, satu ia berikan pada suaminya. Satu untuk dirinya.

.

.

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, memutar balik memori—seakan menyetel ulang kaset video yang pernah direkam. Memori saat ia dan Gin pertama kali bertemu, saat mereka tinggal bersama ketika masih kanak-kanak, saat Gin meninggalkannya untuk menjadi _shinigami_, saat Gin bergabung dengan Aizen, dan…

Bulir air mata jatuh, menuruni setiap lekuk wajah jelita Rangiku. Kemudian berkembang menjadi isak tangis yang menjadi-jadi.

"Mengapa Gin? Mengapa dulu kau meninggalkanku, aku gila karenamu. Aku rapuh karena kau meninggalkanku! Mengapa Gin? Mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak pernah bilang kemana kau akan pergi? Aku mencintaimu, _baka_! Betul-betul mencintaimu!"

Gin segera merengkuh Rangiku yang tengah mabuk itu, bagaimana tidak? Dua botol sake itu habis olehnya, sementara Gin hanya meneguk segelas, itupun sedikit.

Rangiku memukul-mukul dada suaminya. Gin tidak menolak, ia mengerti betapa hati Rangiku kacau karenanya. Oleh sebab itu, ia takkan membiarkan Rangiku bersedih lagi. _Shinigami_ bermata tajam itu mengeratkan rengkuhannya—mencoba menenangkan sang terkasih dari kekalutan bawah sadar.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Gin…" isak Rangiku.

Gin terdiam. Hanya sorotan matanya yang mewakilkan, seolah menjawab 'tentu, tidak akan lagi'.

Rangiku berhenti terisak, ia mulai gelisah dan masih dengan kesadaran yang belum kembali, ia mulai mengendorkan atasan pakaian pengantinnya. Tampaknya, ia merasa gerah. Darah Gin berdesir saat mengetahui istrinya bermaksud melepas pakaiannya.

"Ja-jangan, Rangiku, kau bisa masuk angin," cegahnya.

Segera ia beranjak dan mengambil selimut, bermaksud menutupi tubuh bagian atas Rangiku yang mulai tersibak. Namun, Rangiku telah tertidur.

Gin menghela nafas, "Mulai besok, kau harus mengurangi minum, Ran-_chan_…"

Perlahan, Gin melepas sanggul pengantin yang masih berada di kepala istrinya, akan menyakitkan bagi Rangiku jika harus tidur dengan kepala beraksesoris seperti itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, rambut bergelombang pemilik Haineko tersebut telah tergerai. Gin lalu menggendong Rangiku, kemudian membaringkannya di atas _futon_.

Insting kelelakiannya muncul. Ia berusaha menepis dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bagaimanapun Gin adalah pria normal, lagipula Rangiku adalah istrinya sekarang, jadi tidak apa-apa.

"_Gomenna_, Rangiku."

Kata-kata yang sama seperti yang dikatakannya berbulan-bulan lalu, kepada wanita yang sama. Namun, kali ini lain penyebabnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh pengantin baru di malam pertama mereka."

Pemilik Shinsou itu mulai melepas kimono pengantinnya, bersiap melaksanakan tugas sebagai seorang suami.

.

.

Sinar mentari yang melewati celah ventilasi, tidak menjadi penghalang untuk memancarkan kehangatan dalam kamar pengantin tersebut. Meskipun telah ada kehangatan lain yang menjalar di kulit Rangiku. Wanita itu terbangun, terkejut mendapati keadaan dirinya dan Gin. Pakaian pengantin yang semalam mereka kenakan, kini tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Tubuh mereka hanya berbalut selimut.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya panik.

Rangiku mulai terisak. Ia sadar bahwa miliknya yang paling berharga telah hilang.

"Ada apa, Rangiku?" tanya Gin yang terbangun karena isak tangis _fukutaichou_ Divisi 10 tersebut.

Rangiku tidak menjawab, ia menangis—menutupi wajah cantiknya dengan kedua tangannya. Gin merasa bersalah. Lagi-lagi dirinya telah membuat Rangiku menangis.

"_Gomenna_, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku selalu membuatmu menangis."

Tapi, seharusnya Gin tahu bahwa Rangiku bukan menangis karena Gin telah mengambil_nya._

"Aku bahagia sekali, hikss…" ucap Rangiku disela isak tangisnya.

Mata Gin membuka, memperlihatkan iris birunya yang menawan. Ia terkejut sekaligus tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu?"

"Akhirnya, yang mengambil milikku yang paling berharga… adalah pria yang betul-betul kucintai. Disaat waktu yang tepat, ketika aku dan ia telah kukuh dalam ikatan suci, dalam naungan yang diberkati Kami-_sama_."

Gin masih terheran-heran dengan ucapan Rangiku.

"Ini, impianku sejak dulu. Memberikan milikku yang paling berharga, kepada suami yang kucintai. Sejak dulu, aku menginginkanmu, dan kini terkabul."

Senyuman terukir di raut wajah pria itu, ia mengerti sekarang… mengapa sang istri menangis. Ia merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak Gin, justru aku sangat bahagia."

Keduanya tersenyum hangat satu sama lain.

"Err… Rangiku, kau jangan banyak minum lagi. Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu, lagipula kau… harus bersiap menjadi ibu mulai sekarang."

Wanita berambut gelombang itu mengangguk dengan ceria, "Baiklah!"

"Tapi, Gin," tambahnya, "semalam 'kan aku tidak sadarkan diri sehingga aku memberikan_nya_ tanpa sadar."

Gin terkekeh, ia mengetahui maksud istrinya tersebut. Maka, pada pagi yang penuh kebahagiaan itu, Gin kembali melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai suami. Tak ada kata lelah baginya, meski telah beraktiftas tadi malam.

Tak ada belenggu apapun yang menghalangi lagi. Tak ada batasan terlarang sebab mereka kini berada dalam keberkatan Kami-_sama_. Tak ada lagi skeptisisme diantara mereka. Biarkan mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya mereka rasakan, sebagai imbalan atas kegigihan dan pengorbanan mereka selama ini. Untuk kedua kalinya, biarkan mereka berdua merasakan kebahagiaan yang konon bagaikan melayang ke langit ketujuh itu.

.

.

**4 Bulan**** Kemudian**

.

"_Kau tidak menyesal memiliki suami seorang __terpidana?" tanya Gin._

"_Tidak, aku tidak menyesal. Aku akan sabar menunggumu Gin, ketika kau kembali nanti… aku, Kira, Divisi 3, serta semuanya, akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu."_

"_Terima kasih," ucap shinigami berambut perak itu—terharu, "jaga dirimu__ baik-baik Rangiku, dan juga 'ia' yang ada di dalam perutmu."_

Hitsugaya menepuk bahu wakil kaptennya yang terlihat melamun, duduk di sofa kantornya. Hitsugaya mengerti akan kondisi Rangiku, sehingga ia tidak diberi pekerjaan yang berat dan melelahkan seperti dulu.

"Maaf, Hitsugaya-_taichou_."

"Jangan terlalu banyak melamun, tidak baik bagi kandunganmu. Nanti, akan ada waktunya aku akan memberimu waktu istirahat penuh di rumah."

Hitsugaya mengerti, bahwa cukup sulit bagi wakilnya untuk tidak melamun. Ichimaru pergi melaksanakan masa hukumannya sejak dua bulan lalu. Ia mengerti kegundahan hati Rangiku, dimana ketika masa kehamilan, tidak ada suami yang mendampingi.

"Ada kami semua disini yang siap membantumu kapanpun, kau tidak sendiri."

Seketika, beberapa shinigami tiba dengan _shunpo_-nya. Kira, Shuuhei, Renji dan juga shinigami wanita seperti Isane, Hinamori, Nanao, dan Yachiru.

"Adik kecil, yey! Nanti akan ada adik kecil disini. Akan kuberi dia permen yang banyak!" teriak Yachiru senang.

"Kami siap membantu Rangiku-_san_, kapanpun kau membutuhkan," ucap Hinamori.

"Selama Ichimaru-_taichou_ menjalankan masa hukumannya, kami yang akan melindungi Ichimaru-_fukutaichou._ Ini sudah janji kami pada Ichimaru-_taichou_," ucap Kira, Shuuhei dan Renji tegas.

Rangiku tersenyum bahagia, sungguh ia tidak menyesali sedikitpun apa yang telah terjadi. Semua telah direncanakan dan diatur oleh Kami-_sama._ Ia tidak menyesal, telah bersedia menikah dengan Gin. Ia tidak menyesal karena semua indah pada waktunya, dan ia yakin bahwa anaknya nanti… juga tidak menyesal memiliki ayah yang hebat seperti Gin—seorang Ksatria yang berani mengambil resiko sepahit apapun, demi wanita yang dikasihinya.

.

.

**~Selesai~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

Kasian GinRan, yang ngga sempet bahagia walau sebentar aja di Bleach aslinya, huwaa! Mas Kubo~ kau kejam ;_; menjadikan mereka _pair_ paling tragis di Bleach T.T, tapi makasih sebab Mas Kubo menjadikan _pair_ GinRan jadi _pair_ canon tak terbantahkan.

Maka dari itu, saya membuat mereka bahagia di fic saya. Itu yang saya harapkan dan mungkin saja juga yang menjadi harapan dari para GinRan _fans—GinRan bisa bersatu._ Tapi, salut deh… sama Gin yang mencintai Rangiku sampe segitunya, meski secara eksplisit dia belum pernah bilang.

Ada _quote_ yang menarik dari Gin:

_"..and when she (Hallibel) releases her sword, most of her clothes dissapear too. I'd be embarrassed, myself!"_ (Bleach episode 274)

Meski itu di bagian _omake,_ tapi menurut saya udah jadi bukti bahwa 'bagaimanapun juga Gin itu pria' _You know what I mean?_

.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca, apalagi bersedia mereview ^^


End file.
